


Elabor

by Kennaye



Series: Cado [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennaye/pseuds/Kennaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been two weeks since that night at the Northwest Manner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elabor

Two weeks have passed since what Dipper likes to describe as the "Manor Incident."

Dipper had long thought over what had gone down there. He had forged a bond with a girl he thought he had hated, brought down a mysterious cult that lurked in Gravity Falls, and had successfully saved his sister and himself with little to no harm. Yet the mysteries that permeated the house still haunted Dipper, and he had ended up leaving with more questions left unanswered than answers he had got.

Now, as he sat hunched over the journal in the spare room, he once more rewinded the footage of that night in his mind. He was most disturbed by the very last thing that had happened that night, something that had occurred after all the action. The thing he saw when he had turned and looked back at Pacifica. The thing he had seen that made him rethink everything that had happened that night.

A fang. Not the canines, the pointed teeth all people had, but a fang. Dipper had been with her all the night and not seen it, he figured it was able to be hidden somehow. Yet the fact that she flashed it at him made him wonder what game she was playing. He also wondered what had eventually happened the entire affair at the Northwest Manor had gone down. What her father had done, what she had gone on doing. He hadn't seen or spoken to her since then.

Dipper looked up at the clock. The time was 10:45, and Mabel was still out with her girlfriends. Dipper furrowed his brow. Why was she still out at this hour? It'd make sense if she was staying over at their home, but tomorrow Wednesday. Every Wednesday Mabel had her 'Weekly Wonderful Wreckfast'(the 'B' in breakfast being turned into a 'w' so it alliterated). Dipper nervously looked back up at the clock and stood up. He figured he'd just run into town and get her. Satisfy his own paranoia.

"Stan I'm going into town!" Dipper yelled. His answer was silence. Dipper felt his blood run cold. Why was everything so still, so eerie? He had a bad feeling...but brushed it off as nothing. After all, Stan was an old geezer. He'd probably be in a deep sleep. Soos would be home, so would Wendy, and Mabel was out. So he really was kind of alone...nothing to worry about. He shrugged it off and walked outside.

It had started to drizzle slightly, and the rain made small  _pat pat_ 's on Dipper's coat. Dipper breathed in deeply, for he loved the smell of rainfall in the forest. The whole entire scene was...serene. Peaceful, he felt like he was finally at rest. He sighed and smiled.

The large knife pierced him in the back in front of the mystery shack, causing his eyes to grow wide and him to stumble. No words escaped his mouth as the knife was pulled out and his limp frame fell to his knees. He looked up into the night sky, obscured by clouds. Rain hit his face but he felt nothing, nothing at all. He felt light as air.

Dipper felt the knife pierce him once more, in the back of the head, before finally falling to the ground. The knife was not removed, and was instead left in his head. It was around this time that Stan Pines would pull up to the house, with Mabel. They would see the form of Dipper laying in the ground, a pool of blood mixed with dirt and rain pouring down. They would find the poor boy to be long dead.

* * *

He woke up feeling horrible. His vision was foggy and so was his head. He found it hard to remember who he was...or where he was. Summoning his strength, Dipper stood up and looked around him. He was on a beach, in his normal outfit. He felt his back and felt nothing, just smooth skin. He faintly remembered something...a knife. He had been stabbed by a knife. Why didn't he feel a cut?

Why was he on a beach? Dipper felt the sand in his hands. It was really fine, it felt nice against his skin. Dipper looked out and saw nothing on the sea. The waves lapped at the shore, just a few yards from where his body was. He was so confused...Oregon didn't exactly have luxurious islands. How long had he been unconscious? He smelled the air and knew it was definitely sea.

He looked behind him. There was a large mountain that ascended the heavens behind him. A small shack was a about 30 yards away. Dipper headed towards it, and all the way took in the scenery around him. This was nice! It was really weird, and Dipper didn't know what to think of it, but it was nice.

Going inside the shack, Dipper found a long staircase that led down. A chilling wind blew up from it, and Dipper thought he heard something...screams? He shuddered as he went back outside. The warm feel of the sun on his face was drastically different from the chills he got looking down the staircase.

"Hey." A voice spooked Dipper. Turning around and looking up, he saw Pacifica sitting atop the shack. Her outfit was the same, and yet something about her was different. Dipper looked her up and down, and found she radiated an aura he did not understand. It felt like it was pulsating through the air, but he disregarded his thoughts and instead got some answers.

"Where am I?" Dipper inquired. Pacifica didn't look him in the eye, and she twirled her hair nervously in her fingers. Her awkward behavior was uncharacteristic of Pacifica, which actually made Dipper's blood run cold.

"This is the island of purgatory." Pacifica said. "You are...well...." She trailed off and looked away. The tides crashed in the background as Dipper stood still, taking in what she said.

"I'm dead?" He whispered. Death had always seemed so far away to Dipper. He knew he did some risky stuff...but...he always made it through. To die so suddenly, so abruptly....

"Yes." Pacifica turned and looked at him. "You are dead. But it isn't your time Dipper...you need to go back."

"I can't go back...I was...I am...." Dipper trailed off. It all came back. Quick knife thrusts into his fragile body...rain mixing with dirt and blood around him. He wanted to vomit, but he couldn't. He felt broken inside, his head a mess and jumble of thoughts.

"There is a way to go back." Pacifica insisted. Dipper heard her, but still stared blankly. "It is nearly impossible, but you can go back."

"What do I need to do?" Dipper clenched his hand into a fist. He couldn't just die like this. He had to keep fighting....

"You have to retrieve the key to the gates of life from the fallen angel Samyaza, who lies in the depths of hell." Dipper felt the air around him freeze as Pacifica continued. "Once you have it, you must travel up to heaven and make it to the gates themselves."

"I have to...go through...Hell?" Dipper looked up at Pacifica, whose face hardened. She looked to be losing patience with Dipper, though he was truly a lost spirit in a new reality.

"Yes." Pacifica flexed her hand, opening and closing it until a large smooth sapphire stone rested in her palm. "Here is this, keep it with you at all times. When you really need me, I will come through this." Pacifica turned to leave.

"Wait, Pacifica!" Dipper called and she stopped. "Why are you here, if I'm dead?"

She didn't answer, just disappearing before his eyes.


End file.
